Just because
by BurkaBurkaStan
Summary: Sasuke x Itachi. Yaoi. Sasuke controls Itachi. Violence & noncon. R18
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: "Naruto" and all characters of this fantastic manga belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It finally happened. After all those years of hatred, unhappiness and hard work Sasuke finally beat Itachi. The younger Uchiha was standing beside the barely conscious form of his brother. Itachi was sprawled on the ground, his Akatsuki robe dirty and bloody.

Itachi was exhausted and despite his strong will unable to move a muscle. Also, despite many cuts and bruises that he received in this fight, as a final touch, Sasuke broke his left wrist. Sasuke did it in reminder of that fateful day when Itachi broke his wrist and subjected him to mental tortures of his Mangekyu Sharingan, yes, same day when he and Kisame came to kidnap Naruto.

Sasuke kneeled beside heavily panting and helpless Itachi. "I broke your left wrist to get even for breaking mine 4 years ago. Now, I will break your right one as well", said Sasuke and smirked victoriously.

He looked at Itachi's face. Despite being on the verge of losing his consciousness, and knowing that he has no chakra left to fight, his older brother still was trying to give him that dangerous look.

"You are probably wondering why? No reason, just because I feel like it. And this time I will do it very slowly, so you will lie here helpless and endure the pain knowing that you can't do anything to stop me. Enjoy the power of my hate for you, for at this moment I have enough of it, just like you wished" said Sasuke and grabbed Itachi's wrist.

He heard a low growl emanating from his older brother and smiled evilly. That feeling of power he had upon his brother right now was indescribable. This was his dream come true, to have Itachi completely at his mercy. Sasuke began twisting Itachi's wrist slowly until he heard a low noise of snapping bones followed by a scream of pain.

Itachi's scream, of course. This scream was almost like music to Sasuke's ears, almost. Despite his hate for Itachi, Sasuke wasn't a sadist and never planned on becoming one. He dropped Itachi's broken wrist to the ground and eyed his brother whose face now was red and covered in sweat. Surprisingly, he was still conscious and looking at Sasuke with a tired expression on his face.

"What now?" Sasuke asked himself. His objective was to kill Itachi to avenge his clan. But now that he had Itachi at his mercy and severely wounded it seemed like killing him here and now just isn't enough. Will his pain truly end if he kills his older brother now? Also, revenge was on Sasuke's mind day and night, if he kills Itachi now, what will he do with his life after? Will he feel truly satisfied?

"No… that will not do. I will not kill him now that would be not enough for what he has done." Plus, there were some questions Sasuke wanted answered before he'd send his brother to hell.

Sasuke looked at his brother's face yet again. He was still conscious, that bastard, some endurance he had there. "Why don't you pass out already?" Sasuke spat and roughly slapped Itachi across the face. And surprisingly, this time Itachi did lose consciousness completely.

Sasuke took Itachi's unconscious form in his hands and headed towards Konoha and his house. He was surprised at ease with which he could carry his brother. Itachi weigh lighter than Sasuke imagined. Also, Sasuke, at his 17, was taller than Itachi now and obviously stronger. "Hmm…" Sasuke smirked looking at Itachi's face, which, as Sasuke always thought, looked a bit feminine "I'm the strong one now!"

All his childhood Sasuke tried to be like his older brother. He looked up to him; he adored him, respected him and … loved him. He loved him more than he could ever admit. He felt more connection with Itachi than with any of his parents or relatives.

Itachi was the one Sasuke wanted to spend his time with, the one he cared about the most. However, he always felt somewhat underappreciated by Itachi. He felt inferior. Sasuke truly wanted to be equal to Itachi and wished for Itachi to acknowledge him as equal more than anything else.

He also, at depth of his heart, wished to surpass Itachi one day. So his Aniki would admire and respect him as he did Itachi all that time. Did Sasuke wanted to be superior to him brother? Yes, he did and for the reasons he couldn't really understand. Why being admired by Itachi was so important to him? Sasuke was always burying this question as deep inside of his mind as he could, for some reason he couldn't face finding out the answer.

Sasuke swung the door of his house open. He walked to Itachi's bedroom and laid his still unconscious brother on his bed. Sasuke proceeded with undressing Itachi and cleaning some of the bleeding wounds that he found on Itachi's body. Lastly, Sasuke bandaged his brother and took care of Itachi's broken wrists. In times like that, he was actually glad that he learned some of the healing Justus from that two-faced Kabuto.

After taking care of Itachi's major wounds Sasuke tied each of Itachi's limbs to the poles of the bed. He then proceeded with blindfolding Itachi and attaching some chakra suppressing seals to Itachi's hands, legs and around the door.

"That should do for now" Sasuke said to himself and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: All characters in this story belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for your reviews, everyone they keep me in the mood to write more. It feels good to know that someone likes reading your fanfic and waits for updates. This chapter is rated **R18+ **so, please, be aware. Once again, Arigatou

………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi remained unconscious for the whole night. Sasuke would come into his bedroom and check on him every couple of hours or so. "Hmm, that bastard is an interesting one indeed, it's hard to knock him out but once he is out, he is out for god knows how long" Sasuke mused.

To tell the truth, Sasuke didn't know what he will do with his older brother once he wakes up. When he went to fight Itachi he didn't plan on keeping him, killing the bastard was all he hoped for.

"Hmmm… If only Itachi didn't kill all of our clan members, I wouldn't have this responsibility to restore Uchiha clan. Itachi, u fiend, how could you…" younger Uchiha thought to himself.

Sasuke almost decided to doze off himself when he noticed Itachi waking up. He came close to his older brother's bed and whispered in his ear: "Don't be scared, you little weakling, I will not kill you, at least not yet" Sasuke mocked his Aniki.

Younger man was awarded with a low, angry growl. Sasuke only smirked to that, it was nice to get any sort of reaction out of Itachi, and it was especially soothing to know that his little line did get on Itachi's nerves. "Not so tough now, eh?" Sasuke thought triumphantly. Oh, this was fun!

"I didn't gag you, you know? Aren't you going to use this opportunity to say something?" the younger one inquired. Some moments passed by before Itachi finally spoke: "You didn't kill me. What do you want?"

"Answers. I want answers. If you were low enough to kill all members of our clan, why did you leave me alive? Why did you want me to get strong?" Sasuke asked danger evident in his tone.

Several seconds have passed but Itachi still remained silent. Sasuke quickly bent down, grabbed Itachi's chin and pulled it closer to his face, nails digging in older man's cheeks. "So?" asked Sasuke, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Sasuke, maybe I'll answer this some other time. MAYBE… Too bad I'm tied up and can't poke your cute, big forehead like in the good, old days" Itachi answered teasingly.

"That bastard is still fucking with me" younger man thought irritably. "Hm, but not for long" and with that he let go of Itachi's chin. Sasuke came to a drawer besides Itachi's bed and pulled some things out.

"Ne, Itachi, I had this idea in my mind while you were still unconscious. I wasn't sure if I should actually do it, but now I think I'll give it a try. I want to continue our family line, but you've been a naughty boy and killed all our cousins. And you know… the purest quality Sharingan can be only achieved if…" Sasuke stopped talking and reached for Itachi's manhood, slowly dragging his finger along it.

It didn't take long for the information to sink into Itachi's mind. Sasuke felt his older brother's body momentarily stiffen. "Oh… too excited about the idea already, Aniki?" younger man taunted. "Or… could that be fear?" Sasuke smirked.

"Even if you play with my body, to impregnate a man is impossible" Itachi said, clenching his fists, and tugging at the ropes but to no avail.

Sasuke smirked yet once again, seeing his brother worrying was certainly entertaining. "Your information is outdated. You see, living with Orochimaru, I learned many of his jutsus. This one was the new one that that old leech was researching before I killed him. Ne, nii-san, you should be proud to be a part of such a great experiment and finally be of some use to humanity. Plus, what great way it will be to humiliate and break you." said Sasuke and chuckled. This was actually more fun than he ever expected.

With that, Sasuke took Itachi's length in his hand and started pumping it some. In a matter of second Itachi was fully erected. "S-stop it, Sasuke" Itachi commanded, even though he was blind folded, younger man could see a blush forming on Itachi's face.

"Stop? But I'm just getting started, dear nii-san. Besides… you body seems like it's asking me to continue. Look how erected and throbbing you are. Or could it be that you are secretly enjoying it? What a dirty boy you are" Sasuke mocked and continued pumping Itachi's length.

"You little…aghhh" Itachi couldn't finish his words because he felt Sasuke's finger invading his ass. "Heh, that shut you up well" Sasuke smirked probing Itachi's entrance. "You are so damn tight" Sasuke pulled out his finger and squished a large amount of lubricant on his fingers.

After that he inserted a finger into Itachi again his time it went in much easier. Sasuke quickly inserted the other one. He was looking for a certain spot that, he hoped, would make Itachi moan and humiliate himself even further.

"I told you to sto…aaahhh…" Itachi moaned as Sasuke finally found his brother's prostate. Itachi gasped at the new, powerful sensation that he was feeling at the moment, as Sasuke kept stroking his sensitive spot mercilessly. He wanted to hold back his moans but with every cruel stroke of Sasuke's fingers Itachi's will to resist was shattering more and more.

"Hmm… how humiliating it must be for you, nii –san, and only moments ago you were acting so tough. Look at you now. Looks like I found your ultimate weakness, ne, nii-san?" Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his brother and instead inserted a vibrator in Itachi's ass. Itachi gasped at the sudden pain and pleasure of something significantly bigger than two fingers being shoved into him.

"That should get you all loosened up for me, I'm much bigger than that thing." With saying that, Sasuke turned the vibrator on a full power. Itachi curved his back as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched from the inside replaced by very pleasurable vibrations.

Sasuke watched his older brother for couple of seconds, savoring the wonderful view. Oh how delicious his brother looked at the moment. So vulnerable, with his feminine beauty, tied up and panting, with a dildo up his ass. Sasuke wanted to jump on Itachi and take him right now but decided to go get some more "equipment" to make it even more fun.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi lay in bed impatiently while Sasuke was in the other room. He tried to concentrate but he just couldn't shake up the feeling of something buzzing in his lower region. He hated how that little shit toyed with him, and in such an unspeakable way too.

Itachi would rather prefer to get a beating while being tied up or chained, that way it would be much less hurtful to his pride. What he hated even more was that when Sasuke stroke his prostate his body jerked on impulse, it was very visible that what Sasuke did was enjoyable to him, no, not to him, to his body **only** to be exact.

Was Sasuke trying to break him? Yes, of course, that what it was. Itachi was mentally and physically prepared to stand a beating, but never did he imagine that Sasuke would come up with this sort of punishment. For such a thing Itachi wasn't prepared, not at all.

Like losing one's virginity to own brother wasn't bad enough, but being beat up and raped by his **younger **brother was something Itachi hated himself for. 'That little shit, when did he get so strong?' Itachi thought trying to distract himself from the warm and very pleasurable sensation that he was so afraid to lose himself in.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat on a high, wooden stool in the next room. His head was hung for couple of minutes now and he was looking down on the stone floor. He was having second thoughts now; never did he plan on getting close to Itachi and especially not in this way.

Yes, it was true that he hated Itachi and wanted revenge. All this time he wanted to kill his older bother, no, all that time he **thought** that he wanted to kill Itachi. However, when the opportunity has arisen he couldn't do it.

Why, why can't he kill the person that he detested for so long? Was he afraid of losing a good enemy and a reason to improve further? Suddenly memories of the happy days long gone occupied his mind. From his very childhood Sasuke admired Itachi, his aniki was the one Sasuke looked up to more than to anyone else.

He was like a perfect role-model. Kind, talented, good looking, hardworking, respected, admired, from a good family…you name it, Itachi had it. Itachi was the older son and therefore their father spent all his free time grooming his precious heir.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel left out, he felt like inferior goods that people keep just because it's unreasonable to throw it away or incase something happens to the premium product. Sasuke envied Itachi and dreamed of surpassing him one day.

For that reason he trained day after day, he even became top of his class. "I am the barrier you must overcome in order for us to co-exist together" that line, for the first time in his life Sasuke understood fully what Itachi meant when he said that.

"Brother, you are very strong physically but rather weak emotionally. Before I didn't realize it and thought of you as someone stoic and unmovable. In reality, you just hid your weak inner self under emotionless mask to escape the weight of everyone's expectations. You hid this only weakness of yours so well, you fooled everyone. Now that I know your only weakness what should I do with you? For the nightmares and slaughter of my loved ones how should I repay you?" Sasuke thought.

Perhaps it's better to untie Itachi and just imprison him until he can clearly think out what to do with him. No… what's started is started, even if it was a spontaneous decision. If you touched someone in this intimate way, there's no going back. He would have to finish what he started.

Sasuke walked back into the room which held Itachi prisoner. He was surprised to see that his brother didn't look that fresh anymore. Itachi was all sweaty and rosy already. Sasuke walked closer to the bed to have a better look at his prisoner. Itachi's face was very pink and he was panting heavily.

"So, I see you've been enjoying yourself a lot even without me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. One. Two. Three. No reply. Sasuke walked to the other side of the bed and pushed the vibrator half out and then shoved it back in, pressing it into Itachi's most sensitive spot and not letting go. Itachi gasped and arched his back, he couldn't stand the intensity of the feeling, and it was unbearable.

He tried to move his hips away but it resulted in Sasuke pressing it in even harder. Itachi's fingers curled in tight wrists, he didn't even feel his own nails digging into the flesh of his palms. He didn't even realize anything anymore, his body was trying to jerk away from this sensation that was too much to bear.

'Aaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" came a rather long scream. Sasuke smirked and pulled the vibrator out. Itachi's body relaxed immediately and became limp. He was lying on the bed panting very heavily now. Sasuke could see tears run from under the cloth that was tied around Itachi's eyes.

"If you will keep ignoring me I will do it again. I like you showing your emotions. You should do it more often." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" came Itachi's short reply. Sasuke's expression grew angry and he shoved the vibrator back in, pressing it hard against Itachi's prostate. Itachi arched his back yet again, his head jerking backwards "Aaaaarrrgghhhhhhhh".

"If you want me to stop, just ask me nicely and I will" Sasuke cooed pushing it in harder. "Common, you can do it".

"Sssstop aagghhh" was all that Itachi was able to say in this state. Sasuke didn't move "say pleeease?" he demanded. "P-plesssse!" his brother pleaded. Sasuke pulled the vibrator out. He eyed panting Itachi again. He felt his own need growing and realized that he can't ignore it any longer. Itachi's body in such a flushed state was a real eye candy and Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off him.

Why did his brother have to be so damn perfect? Such beauty, no one can resist. Sasuke climbed on the bed and pulled his own yukata up exposing his large, pink and fully erect member. He positioned himself between Itachi's legs and entered him slowly. The vibrator stretched Itachi nicely so his opening didn't feel too tight.

Itachi felt warm and lubricated, just perfect! Sasuke started moving inside of his brother. quickly increasing his pace. Itachi was panting but apart from that wasn't co-operating much. But in such a situation, not many would. Sasuke positioned his both hands near his brother's shoulders and kissed Itachi on his lips.

He proceeded with placing passionate kisses down Itachi's neck and down to his nipples. He sucked on a nipple and Itachi jerked. Sasuke smirked at this little victory. He then took Itachi's throbbing length in his hand and started pumping it. A loud moan escaped Itachi's rosy lips and Sasuke felt triumphant yet again. Sasuke continued thrusting into Itachi while pumping him. It didn't take long for Itachi to cum. Some time after that Sasuke found his release as well.

Sasuke pulled out of Itachi and collapsed on top of him. They lay like this panting for couple of minutes before Sasuke got up and untied Itachi's arms. He put handcuffs on Itachi instead and untied his legs as well.

Itachi got up and sat on the edge of a bed, still blindfolded. Sasuke sat next to him and said "Hmmm… guess what, aniki dear, I forgot to do the impregnating jutsu, so we will have to do it all over again some time soon, ne?" with that he chuckled. Itachi just turned his face to the other side.

Sasuke stood up, took Itachi's hand and pulled him to stand up. "Common, we better get you cleaned up." With that they exited the room.

TBC and review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews I'm happy you like reading this fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Oh, and sorry for the late update, I had assignment to write --''

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke proceeded to the bathroom dragging Itachi by the hand after him. When they entered the bathroom Sasuke locked the door behind them. "Oh, Nii-san, you would have to wear this while you are here" said Sasuke and pulled a thick, silver necklace out of his pocket. "Wha..." started Itachi but Sasuke quickly put it around his neck before he could finish.

The necklace hugged Itachi's neck pretty tightly, almost like a collar. Itachi brought his hand to his neck and felt the cool metallic surface of the necklace. "Why did you do that for?" the older Uchiha inquired. "That necklace has a special jutsu on it; it suppresses your Sharingan activation. Oh, and don't try to take it off, it will immediately suppress all your chakra if you try, and you will end up tired and with no energy." Sasuke explained. With that, he took off Itachi's blindfold and dropped it on the floor.

Their eyes met. Itachi saw Sasuke's content mug peering at him, studying his face… admirably? Itachi also noticed that Sasuke was taller than him now; older Uchiha didn't like the idea of captivity one bit. Itachi tried to activate his Sharingan but to no avail, so it looked like that damn necklace really worked.

Itachi opened his eyes and noticed that Sasuke is still staring at his face just as intensely, like he was some sort of painting or something. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows, giving Sasuke one of his famous "whad ya want?' looks and then turned his face to the left impassively.

Younger Uchiha grabbed Itachi's chin and made Itachi face him. He brought lips close to Itachi's and placed a chaste kiss, he then started licking Itachi's lips, trying to enter his brother's mouth, but Itachi kept it tightly shut. Younger Uchiha curled his hand around Itachi's waist in attempt to pull Itachi closer but his older brother didn't like that idea and opted for a quick blow to Sasuke's face. Sasuke, however, dodged the attack and caught Itachi's wrist in his hand.

He strangled Itachi so that he cannot move and whispered in his brother's ear: "Ne, Itachi, you attacked me, you naughty boy. How should I punish you now?" Older Uchiha remained silent but Sasuke could feel anger emanating from him. Sasuke inwardly chuckled; he enjoyed disciplining Itachi very much.

He liked the feeling of being in control of someone who once controlled him. He liked the feeling of getting back at Itachi. But Sasuke was different from Itachi, he was more emotional, had different views and beating the crap out of Itachi just wasn't his way.

Besides, Itachi was one of the most beautiful men Sasuke saw in his life and someone Sasuke devoted his life to defeating. That was quite some bond he shared with his brother, not a very friendly one but definitely very deep. Sasuke wanted to know him, to know things about him, to touch him, to touch everywhere, to explore. That was almost like an obsession.

Sasuke got off Itachi and got up, Itachi got up from the floor as well. They stared at each other. Sasuke contemplated what to do next and Itachi trying to guess Sasuke's next move. Awkward silence. Sasuke gestured to the shower cabin but Itachi didn't move and just kept staring at Sasuke hatefully.

Younger Uchiha dragged the older one into the shower cabin and turned the warm water on. "There's shampoos and soap in the basket on the floor" said Sasuke. " I don't like being watched in such a private moment. Leave." Itachi commanded. "Really, Nii-san, you are in no position to give me orders around here. I'm staying; I think I'll rather enjoy the view too."

Itachi gave Sasuke another of his looks and reached for shampoo. He leathered it and massaged it through his hair. Sasuke was examining the finally built structure of Itachi's back. The movement of Itachi's muscles while he was washing his hair was so… captivatingly erotic that Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him. Itachi had very beautiful, long hair. Despite they were brothers, the hair was like from different planets. Sasuke's hair was thick, coarse and spiky, while Itachi's hair was fine and soft, just like silk.

After Itachi washed his hair he quickly lathered his body and rinsed then he reached to turn the water off but was interrupted by Sasuke: "Not so fast, we are not done yet. You forgot to wash… down there. And I like your private parts clean since I'm the one who gets close to them". "I'm not scrubbing my private parts in front of you, so get lost, you damn brat" Itachi answered.

"Heh, that wasn't very nice at all. I guess it can't be helped and I'll have to wash you myself then." Sasuke smirked and moved towards Itachi. Sasuke could feel his own erection already, he was rather happy with this turn of event.

"Sasuke, stay away. No, I said don't…" Itachi tried to protest but found himself pinned between his younger brother and the wall. Sasuke poured some soap into his hand and pinned Itachis hands above his head with his left hand and reached for Itachi's pubes with his right, leathering them and curling his fingers in them. Itachi guessed Sasuke liked his pubes.

Younger Uchiha reached for Itachi's length and stroked it. Itachi flinched, earning a pleased smirk from his younger brother. Sasuke proceeded with washing Itachi's balls, massaging them and playing with them in his right hand. "S-stop it, no" Itachi couldn't stand the pleasure and a moan escaped his lips. "Heh, I know you enjoy it, it hurts your pride, but you do enjoy it physically" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up and hurry up with it already, you washed me enough, I'm clean" Itachi snorted. "Dear Nii-san, I decide when it's enough and when its not. Besides…" Sasuke turned Itachi around to face the wall and pinned his against it " …we haven't washed this spot yet." Sasuke said and stick his finger between Itachi's butt cheeks and started massaging the opening. "No…you wouldn't…" Itachi protested. "Why not? Look, I'm already doing it" younger one answered. With saying that Sasuke pushed his finger into Itachi and started moving it around.

Older Uchiha gathered his palms into fists and concentrated his effort into keeping quiet and trying not to moan. He hated feeling so helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa, readers-san! Sorry for late update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it, in my opinion it's the best one I wrote so far

** blisblop**, thank you for the reminders to update. They inspired me to finally update. Some wait it was, ne? XD

**(R18, mature content, don't read it you are under 18 years of age)**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke buried his 2 fingers inside of Itachi as deep as he could and started parting them in scissor-like motion. Itachi's inner walls felt incredibly hot, moist and tight, too tight. Despite all the loosening work that Sasuke did in the bedroom moments ago, Itachi's ass became virginally tight in no time. Or is it Itachi didn't want to relax himself on purpose?

Sasuke pondered what new he could do to Itachi that he didn't do yet and that will both startle and arouse Itachi. Younger Uchiha dragged his thumb along the soft flesh between Itachi's butt cheeks while his index and middle fingers were probing the cavern. Sasuke suddenly realized that that while Itachi had pubes his ass was totally hairless. This discovery excited Sasuke even more and he wanted to play with this delicious butt some more to get more reaction out of his aniki. Younger Uchiha smiled as a new, wonderful idea was born in his mind.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his brother and noticed how Itachi's body relaxed momentarily. Was Itachi relieved that he stopped? "Stand on all fours", Sasuke commanded. "What? I'm not playing your game, you little bastard. At the first opportunity I'll kill you. " Itachi hissed back. So he was still defiant.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi roughly by his hair and squeezed hard Itachi's semi-erect length with his other hand. He pumped his aniki with rough pulls couple of times while dragging his wet tongue up from the base of Itachi's neck up to his ear, sticking his hot tongue into it and biting the earlobe not so gently. On the last stroke Sasuke pulled his brother's penis so hard that Itachi flinched. After just couple of those strokes Itachi was fully erect and hating it.

"Heh, I am the strong one here, don't forget it. I've been pretty lenient so far, but I can be rough and cruel too. Perhaps you need to be whipped some to beat some sense of respect towards superiors into you? Or… should I give you a different sort of treatment? How about I stick 2 vibrating dildos into your butt and leave you tied up like that for a day or two?" Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ear.

"Get fucked, you little shit" Itachi spat back. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows a bit, so it's going to be like that, huh? Younger Uchiha overpowered his older sibling and forced him down on the tiled shower floor. Itachi continued to struggle and Sasuke slapped him couple of times across the face and made him to stand on all fours. Older boy tried to escape but Sasuke grabbed his balls in his hand "Stay still, you bitch or I'll squeeze those so hard they will crush" Sasuke said with dangerous tone in his voice. Itachi stilled.

"Hm, good", Sasuke thought: "Now I can play with this hairless, yummy looking ass of his". Younger boy parted Itachi's butt cheeks and brought his mouth between them. Sasuke started licking between Itachi's butt cheeks while his hands roamed over older boy's ass squeezing the soft flesh while keeping Itachi in place. Sasuke started moving his tongue in circular motions around Itachi's opening.

Younger Uchiha could feel his brother's muscles tightening and Itachi gasped slightly. Sasuke decided that he must be going in the right direction with this. Despite this practice being very unusual there was something extremely erotic about it.

Itachi clenched his fists. This was a new sort of embarrassment. Having your ass fucked by someone you considered inferior is bad but having it licked like that… is more intimate, one would think only the genuine lovers would do something like that. Also he was surprised to realize how sensitive the area between his butt cheeks was to his brother's tongue. Every flick of Sasuke's tongue was giving him shivers, it made his feel like a virgin on the first night.

Sasuke enjoyed tasting Itachi's yummy place way too much. His tongue was licking Itachi's hole faster and faster with increased pressure. Finally he managed to stick his tongue in and rotate it inside Itachi, with pulling it in and out. He could hear Itachi's heavy panting and it made the whole experience so much better.

Itachi's seemed tastier and tastier and Sasuke just couldn't stop but continue on sucking it, probing it, licking it, playing with it. Younger boy pushed his fingers in yet again and tickled Itachi's prostate. Itachi gasped and arched his back.

Sasuke was hard all this time and that was as long as he could last. He positioned himself at Itachi's entrance and entered him with a fast push. He fucked him senseless like there was no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes Sasuke felt that he was about to cum. He quickly pulled the shower tap and the warm water that was directed towards Itachi turned cold. Itachi's muscles tensed from the shock and he became much tighter. That made last couple of pushes very pleasurable for Sasuke. After Sasuke cum, he quickly turned the water off and collapsed on top of Itachi, both breathing heavily.

After couple of seconds like that, Sasuke got off his brother and into a sitting position, pulling tired Itachi into his lap. Younger boy nuzzled his face into Itachi's neck and closed his eyes in a moment of bliss. "Hey, you bastard, you going to pay for that cold water trick you pulled" Itachi said with a panting voice. "Heh, I figured that you can't possibly hate me any more by now, so why not?" Sasuke answered while nudging Itachi's ear.

Review please Thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stirred in bed a bit, he never liked to wake up in the morning and was never in the best of moods too. His hand slipped lazily under the cover and reached to touch a warm, naked body lying next to him. The hand headed straight for the other's penis, pulled it and started playing with it. He felt the other man stir as well and growl slightly.

-" What the fck? I wake up with your damn hand on my penis. What happened, little shit, did you wake up with a boner or something? Not getting enough? Chicks hate you so much that u started to obsess over dicks?" Itachi hissed nervously. Just like his brother, he was grumpy in the morning as well.

-"Hm, lately you talk a lot. You can continue sleeping, I don't care" said Sasuke while turning to lay on his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.

-" A bit hard to sleep when your hands are tied to the bed and there's a hand on your cock."

-"Heh, would you prefer this instead?" asked Sasuke while quickly sitting up and pulling the blanket off them both. Younger boy took his brother's length in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could. Itachi's hips jerked forward from a sudden sensation. Sasuke smiled inwardly and used this opportunity to push three of his finger into Itachi. Older man gasped from sudden pain and surprise.

-" Really, you should be somewhat used to it by now"

-" It feels so disgusting that I feel my dick going down already" Itachi spat back.

-" Oh, don't worry about it, I will suck you off nicely while playing with your butt. That way your penis will stay up and I will make you enjoy it. Maybe you'll even beg for more and will ask me to do it to you over and over again, because it's no secret how much you "love" your little brother." Said Sasuke and took Itachi's penis deep within his mouth.

For some strange reason Itachi's penis fitted perfectly into his mouth, it wasn't too big or too small. A perfect fit? Also, Sasuke noticed how, for another unknown reason, he liked sucking on a penis, which was strange because he didn't even like chupa-chups or ice cream. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered that Itachi adored sweets, even though one would never guess. Sasuke smiled and decided to tease his aniki about it.

-" ne, Itachi, if you be a good, obedient boy I might give u a chocolate or two."

-" Fck off"

Younger boy suddenly pushed his fifth finger in making Itachi gasp and arch his back. Sasuke smiled amused, the sight was quite lovely to say the least.

-"Now, where did we left off?" said Sasuke, "ah yeah…"

Suddenly the door bell rang. Sasuke sighed in annoyance at a sudden disturbance of his little fun. He quickly jumped off the bed and pulled his black yukata on.

Younger Uchiha opened the door and saw a glowing with happiness Naruto, huge smile plastered on blonde boy's face.

-"Hey, Sasuke, what's up? Whole weekend no see; did you have a weekend mission or something? Being an ANBU captain I thought you can choose your own roster? Eh? Was I wrong? Heh, never mind actually, just wait till I pass my Jounin exam and get into ANBU, then I will keep my eye on you slacker all the time. He he he." Said Naruto and stick his tongue out at his friend.

"Heh, you sure will, my cute Dobe, you sure will. SOME day." Answered Sasuke, while pulling Naruto closer by the collar of his jacket. Naruto blushed, even thought his face looked defensive and determined. Probably he was thinking what to answer to that. Uchiha pulled his lover into tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Naruto always felt so sweet and innocent, even thought they did "things" many times before.

-"Ne, Sasuke, why don't you want me to enter ANBU? That way we can be together more often, seriously?" asked blonde looking at his lover with somewhat hurt expression.

-" ANBU missions are the most dangerous ones. I cannot bear to lose you. You are an excellent ninja, but to be in ANBU, you have to have an exceptional ability. Like a bloodline, or to be an excellent strategist, or to have whole lot of experience and expertise. You will be in ANBU, just not now. Also, I sleep much better at night knowing that you are not send to fight S-class criminals. I hope you understand this, Naruto".

-" Hey! If you really love me as much as you say you do then stop being so overly protective of me. I can stand for myself, you know? I'll even become Hokage one day, you better believe it! And after my Jounin exam I will apply for ANBU position, whether you like it or not!" said Naruto looking all pouty.

" Ok, Naruto, be it your way. Make sure you pass your Jounin exam first, ne?" sighed Sasuke. "Oh, and guess what? I want you to meet someone, also you have met him before. Just wait here for couple of minutes, I'll be back." with that, Sasuke gestured to a small couch in the corner of the living room, inviting Naruto to sit on it while he is away.

Younger Uchiha entered his room and walked to his bed to untie Itachi.

"Problems in paradise?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face.

-"Why? Don't tell me you're jealous, brother drear?" smirked Sasuke tossing a grey yukata to Itachi. –"Come, I want you to meet Naruto."

Oi! I think my chapters are getting pervier and pervier XD

Ku ku ku, an evil cliffie, also I'm not sure myself what I'm gonna write in the next chapter. Oh well, stay tuned! Oh, and the same story on Mediaminer and are by me, I'm just under different accounts names there, so stop asking me about it. K thx, l8ter!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi lazily got up and pulled his yukata on. It looked good on him. Sasuke eyed his brother for couple of seconds. He looked so much like him, just a bit thinner. He felt that sudden desire to take Itachi here and now, to smite him off his feet, to pull up high his yukata, and to fuck him so hard that he will make all kinds of moans and noises. Younger man realized that he is getting excited again, and tried to dismiss the thought; he couldn't do it here and now, not with Naruto waiting impatiently in the other room.

Sasuke tied Itachi's hands behind his back, not that Itachi could do much with that necklace on, but just as an extra precaution. Older man didn't say anything but his face radiated a one clear message: a strong intention to kill something. He grabbed his Nii-san by the wrist and walked him out of the bedroom.

If there was anything that amused Itachi in the last couple of days, it was the scared face of that little fox brat when he saw him.

"- Wha-wha-what's this damn bastard Itachi doing here?"- Naruto yelled out pointing his finger at Itachi in disbelief.

"- Easy, dobe. I captured him couple of days ago; I beat him up but… I couldn't kill him"- said Sasuke, averting his gaze.

"- So what? You just decided to keep him instead? What the hell just turn the bastard in to Tsunade's interrogation squad?" –yelled out Naruto, finger still pointing at Itachi in disbelief.

"- Naruto, I… I need him to do something important first. Also, I rather interrogate and imprison him myself then let anyone else meddle in my family affairs, I… I hope you understand."

"- Huh? What possibly would you need that bastard for?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I need to impregnate him to continue my family line" Sasuke exhaled, that's it, he just said it out loud. Itachi looked at his little brother and he couldn't help but feel entertained, knowing how emotional that Naruto is, the shit should hit the fan just about now.

At this very moment, Naruto's face showed every possible negative emotion imaginable. "-Whaaaaaaat? You going to… fuck him? That's bullshit and fckin' gross! That bastard tried to kill me, for fucksake!" said blonde, tears evident in his eyes. "Do whatever you want, idiot, I'm leaving!" said Naruto before turning around and heading for the door.

"Naruto, wait!!" –said Sasuke. Blonde stopped and turned around, his hurt and angry gaze shifting from Sasuke to Itachi and back to Sasuke.

"- Naruto, stay, think about all the horrible things he wanted to do to you" –said Sasuke in almost a whispery voice. Younger Uchiha pulled Itachi in his embrace and kneeled on the floor. He forced Itachi to sitting position so that his back was resting on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pulled Itachi's yukata up, exposing his brother's private parts. Itachi didn't like that, his first reaction was to pull his legs together but Sasuke grabbed his thighs and pulled them far apart, fully exposing Itachi's length and his pink, hairless entrance.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn around. The sight was too alluring, Itachi's large penis seemed partly erect and wanting to be touched and his entrance was a deep color of pink, it was evident that someone just played with his butt. Older Uchiha's face had a deep blush on it; he also looked angry and somewhat helpless.

Sasuke pulled Itachi's legs even further apart, which earned a gasp from his prisoner. "Come on, Naruto, now he is at your mercy, you can play with him all you want. Don't tell me you don't find him attractive, don't you just want to fuck him here and now?" with saying that, Sasuke firmly grabbed Itachi's manhood and stroked it, earning some gasps from now extremely blushing Itachi. He then pushed his two digits into Itachi, shoving them in and out and purposely hitting Itachi's special spot that always earned him loud moans and gasps.

Itachi was fully erect by now. He hated the whole situation and how that little Kiyubi brat, that he came to Konoha to capture, was now watching him being used like that. Being fucked by Sasuke was embarrassing enough but being offered to that little loudmouth was embarrassing as hell. But for some reason, being watched in such a personal moment made him instantly erect. Itachi couldn't even look at Naruto anymore; he knew that he was blushing and that he was moaning like on Sasuke's order and he knew that his penis was begging for release.

Naruto watched Sasuke's ministrations and how hot and seductive he made Itachi look. His gaze was fixed on Sasuke's fingers probing Itachi's swollen entrance and the movement of Itachi's hips which followed every time Sasuke hits a spot. Blonde felt his own member stiffen and he wanted to enter that sweet, red flower that Sasuke's fingers were readying for him, he wanted to squeeze Itachi's shaft and pump it so hard that it would spill its juices immediately. But then he remembered that it was Itachi lying in front of him. Suddenly it felt like his life is meaningless anymore; it was like being awoken from the sugary, happy dream to a horrible reality. No, he wouldn't do it; he couldn't, not with that criminal.

-" I'm not OK with that shit. Do whatever you want with him, but it's finished between us!" Naruto yelled out loud, and took a step back.

-"No, Naruto, wait, please!"

Naruto turned around and quickly ran to the door. He grabbed a handle and shot a last glance towards Sasuke "Bye!" and with that he was gone.

-" Naruto!" but it was too late, his lover was gone. Younger men hang his head low, he refused to believe what just transpired, and he couldn't accept that it was over between them just like that. Sasuke felt a wave of sadness wash over his heart.

Muahahahaha! XD fap fap fap!

TBC

& comments/ reviews appreciated :D


End file.
